Next to You
by Endou
Summary: My first NaruHina. RnR please! Naruto, bocah 12thn. kepala keluarga dan pemimpin perusahaan Namikaze. Jatuh cinta pada Hinata murid SMA biasa yang ia temui malam itu di taman. Akankah mereka bersatu?


Disclaimer

**Masashi Kishimoto**

Rated

**T**

Paring

**NaruHina**

Genre

**Romance**

Warning

**OOC (maybe), abal, gaje, typo, EYD hancur, AU (sepertinya), dll, dsb, dkk.**

A/N

**Oi~ Hiro is here! *teriak pake toa* adakah yang rindu pada Hiro? (readers: gak ada!) Huu... jangan gitu dong! Hiro membawakan Fict kedua Hiro nih! Pairnya NaruHina. Kalo My Lord itu yaoi, kalo fict kedua Hiro itu straight. Tadinya, Hiro mau tamatin aja dulu My Lord-nya baru bikin fict lain. Tapi... Hiro kebelet bikin fict ini yang idenya selalu menghantui ****tidur malam Hiro. (Halah, lebay!) Oke, Hiro males cuap-cuap terus mending langsung aja!**

**HAPPY READING MINNA-SAN~!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Next to You**

**By Takazawa Hiroki**

**.**

**.**

**Summary :** Aku tahu, kalau kau hanya berpura-pura terlihat tegar hanya karena status yang dipaksakan padamu. Aku tahu, kalau hatimu merasakan sakit dan kesepian. Aku tahu, kalau kau haus akan kasih sayang. Karena itu, biarkan aku disisimu, memberikan kasih sayangku padamu. Aku berjaji untuk tidak meninggalkan-mu dalam kesendirian. Karena itu kumohon, biarkan aku disisimu. Selamanya.

Naruto 12 tahun = direktur utama Namikaze corp. tinggi 154cm

Hinata 15 tahun = murid KHS, tinggi 162cn

"Talk"

'Mind'

.

.

**Hinata POV**

"Gawat! Gawat! Ba-bagaimana ini? Sudah hampir jam setengah sepuluh malam! Kalau tidak cepat-cepat aku bisa dimarahi Neji-nii dan tou-san. Mereka over protektif banget sih!"

Aku pun mempercepat langkahku. Berusaha secepat mungkin untuk sampai ke tempat tujuanku. Hyuuga mansion, tempat tinggalku sebelum hari semakin larut.

'Sebaiknya aku ambil jalan pintas lewat taman saja.'

Aku segera melangkahkan kakiku menuju taman. Memang, kalau lewat taman bisa mempersingkat waktu tempuh dari sekolahku menuju Hyuuga mansion. Agak sedikit seram memang kalau melewati taman dimalam hari. Tapi, kalau tidak memotong, aku pasti dimarahi lebih panjang dan lama oleh Neji-nii serta tou-san.

Ah, sepertinya aku lupa memperkenalkan diriku. Sumimasen. Namaku Hyuuga Hinata. Layaknya seorang Hyuuga, aku memiliki ciri mata berwarna lavender. Aku anak tunggal. Ibuku sudah meninggal setelah melahirkanku. Aku hanya tinggal dengan tou-san-ku dan Neji-nii, sepupuku. Dan perlu kalian ketahui, mereka itu sangat over protektif padaku. Terkadang aku sebal juga. Tapi, mau bagaimana lagi? Hanya mereka keluargaku saat ini.

Aku kembali mempercepat langkahku. Hingga aku terhenti saat mendengar isakan seseorang.

"Hiks... hiks... naze? Hiks... hiks... naze watashi? Hiks... hiks...hiks..." isakan itu kembali terdengar.

Dari suaranya aku yakin kalau pemilik suara ini lebih muda dariku.

'Siapa anak-anak yang masih berkeliaran di taman malam-malam begini?' tanyaku dalam hati.

Aku berjalan mendekati asal suara itu. Mengikuti kata hatiku. Aku menghentikan langkah kakiku saat kulihat seorang anak tengah duduk di salah satu ayunan. Sepertinya anak itulah yang menangis tadi.

'Dilihat dari ukuran tubuhnya, sepertinya dia murid sekolah dasar. Kenapa anak seumurnya masih berkeliaran di taman jam segini?'

Aku melangkahkan kakiku mendekatinya. Entah mengapa aku ingin sekali menghiburnya. Membuat perasaan anak itu menjadi lebih baik. Aku tak tega kalau harus meninggalkannya disini sendirian, ditaman yang dingin ini.

Setelah kurasa cukup dekat aku mulai menyapanya, "Kau menangis?" tanyaku.

Kulihat anak itu terlonjak kaget. Sepertinya tadi ia tak merasakan kehadiranku. Segera, ia menghapus sisa-sisa air matanya dan mengalihkan pandangannya padaku.

"Aku tidak menangis! Seorang kepala keluarga Namikaze tak boleh dan tak akan menangis!" katanya dengan angkuh.

Sebenarnya aku ingin sekali tertawa melihat tingkahnya. Tapi, kutahan karena tak ingin membuatnya marah.

"Kau sedang apa?" tanyaku lagi.

"Kau sendiri sedang apa?" tanyanya balik. "Tak baik bagi seorang gadis sepertimu masih diluar pada jam segini. Bagaimana kalau ada yang berniat macam-macam padamu?" lanjutnya.

Aku kaget. Ternyata meski masih anak-anak, pikirannya sudah dewasa ya?

"Aku Hyuuga Hinata. Kau siapa?"

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu menyebutkan namamu?" ujarnya ketus.

"Tenang saja. Aku hanya mengajakmu berkenalan kok. Aku tak akan macam-macam." kataku mencoba berkenalan dengannya.

"Huh! Memangnya kau bisa apa? Haah... sudahlah. Aku Namikaze Naruto. Pemimpin Namikaze corp. Juga kepala keluarga Namikaze. Senang berkenalan denganmu, Hyuuga-san."

'Oh... jadi namanya Naruto ya? Nama yang cukup unik. Tingkahnya dewasa ya? Dia pemimpin sebuah perusahaan dan seorang kepala... KELUARGA? Cho-chotto! Dia 'kan masih terlalu kecil untuk menyandang status kepala keluarga! Lagipula... ah, mungkin sesuatu terjadi pada ayahnya yang mengharuskan ia menyandang status itu.'

"Mm... etto... tou-san... dan kaa-san-mu?" tanyaku ragu. Aku takut membuatnya tersinggung.

"Sudah pergi sejak lama." jawabnya datar. Aku merasakan kegetiran dalam suaranya.

'Pasti berat kalau harus kehilangan orang yang sangat kita sayangi pada seumurnya. Apa karena itu juga ia jadi dingin begitu?' kembali, banyak tanya dalam benakku mengenai anak ini.

"Oi, ada apa? Kau melamun Hyuuga-san." Ia mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya didepan wajahku. Mencoba menyadarkanku dari lamunanku.

"A-ah, tidak. Oh ya, panggil saja aku Hinata. Kalau kau, boleh kupanggil Naru-kun?" aku mencoba mengakrabkan diri dengannya. Mungkin dengan kehadiran seorang teman bisa sedikit menghangatkan hatinya yang dingin.

"Bo-boleh. Kalau kau boleh kupanggil Hina-chan?" tanyanya malu-malu.

"Boleh! Nah, sebaiknya kau segera pulang. Dimana rumahmu? Biar aku antar." tawarku padanya.

"Harusnya 'kan aku yang memberikan penawaran itu. Aku yang laki-laki disini. Bukan kau!" ujarnya marah.

'Hmm... dia tidak suka dianggap anak kecil ya?'

"Eh... tapi, kau masih anak-anak." sanggahku.

"Kau pikir kau bicara dengan siapa hah? Aku ini kepala keluarga Namikaze tahu!" balasnya ketus.

Aku baru ingin membuka mulutku untuk menyanggahnya lagi ketika kami mendengar seseorang memanggil Naruto.

"Naru-sama!" panggil seseorang.

"Ah, sudah ketahuan ya? Hah... padahal aku masih ingin di luar. Kau juga sebaiknya cepat pulang. Aku pergi dulu. Jaa."

Dia berlari menuju arah suara yang memanggilnya, "Aku kesana sekarang." balasnya pada orang yang memanggilnya.

"Ah! Aku juga harus cepat-cepat!" aku pun berlari meninggalkan taman itu.

'Apa bisa bertemu lagi ya? Kuharap bisa.'

**Naruto POV**

"Aku kesana sekarang." jawabku pada pelayan yang memanggilku.

"Naru-sama, bisa-bisanya anda menghilang setelah rapat! Anda membuat kami semua khawatir!" sembur pelayanku, Temari.

Temari atau lengkapnya Sabaku no Temari. Ia sudah merawatku dari kecil hingga sekarang. Ia sudah menjadi figure seorang kakak perempuan bagiku.

"Sudahlah, Neechan. Yang penting Naru-chan sudah ketemu." ujar _butler_-ku, Sabaku no Gaara menengahi.

"Hei, Gaara! Jangan panggil aku begitu! Kau menyebalkan!" balasku cemberut.

"Wah, wah, Tuan muda-ku marah rupanya?" godanya.

"Gaara! Kau... Huh!" aku membuang muka.

"Sudah! Gaara juga, jangan ganggu tuan muda terus!" kali ini Temari yang menengahi.

"Hoeemm... ayo cepat pulang dan tidur, aku ngantuk..."

"Iya, iya. Ayo, naiklah." kata Gaara sambil membukakan pintu mobil untukku.

"Hn. Arigatou, Gaara."

Aku masuk kedalam Limousine-ku dan segera menyamankan diriku didalamnya. Tak berapa lama aku sudah tertidur di kursiku.

**Normal POV**

'Tuan muda, beliau sudah tertidur ya? Haah... berarti aku harus menggendongnya lagi ke kamarnya ya?' batih Gaara.

"Kalau sedang tidur, wajahnya terlihat manis sekali ya? Tidak seperti biasanya." ujar Temari mengintrupsi keheningan.

"Ya, itu karena beliau selalu berusaha terlihat tegas dan dingin agar tidak diremehkan." balas Gaara.

"Kau benar. Aku tidak tega. Kenapa anak se-kecil dia harus jadi pimpinan perusahaan? Dia 'kan masih butuh waktu bermain." ujar Temari sedih.

"Aku juga kasihan. Tapi, mau bagaimana lagi? Ini takdirnya." ujar Gaara juga dengan sedih.

"Semoga kelak dia bahagia dengan orang yang mencintainya apa adanya." harap Temari.

"Kurarap juga begitu. Agar ia bisa sedikit melupakan beban hidupnya meski hanya sesaat." ujar Gaara lirih.

Keheningan kembali menyerang, kali ini tak ada yang membuka suara hingga sampai di Namikaze mansion. Semua berkutat dengan pikiran masing-masing.

Mobil yang dikendarai Gaara memasuki gerbang. Berhenti tepat didepan pintu depan mansion. Gaara keluar dari mobil dan membuka pintu penumpang, menggendong Naruto masuk menuju kamarnya.

"Izumo, tolong bawa mobil ke garasi. Aku harus mengantar tuan muda." perintah Gaara pada salah satu pelayan di mansion itu.

"Ha'i!" jawabnya patuh.

CKLEK

Gaara membuka pintu kamar tuan mudanya dan segera masuk kedalamnya.

"Hup! Nah, sepertinya posisinya cukup nyaman. Oyasumi, Botchama." ujar Gaara sambil tersenyum melihat wajah Naruto yang tertidur.

Gaara pun pergi maninggalkan kamar tuan mudanya dan menuju kamarnya sendiri.

**~Skip time~**

SREK!

"Eng... silau!" erang seorang anak berambut pirang cerah dengan tiga garis ditiap pipinya.

"Ohayou, Botchama." sapa Gaara sopan.

"Ohayou. Apa saja acara untuk hari ini?" tanya Naruto.

"Hari ini hanya ada rapat dengan beberapa perusahaan yang mengikat kerja sama dengan kita." jawab Gaara.

"Hhh~ pasti memakan waktu yang lama kalau harus bicara dengan kakek-kakek itu." ujar Naruto malas. "Gaara, suruh Iruka saja sebagai penggantiku!" perintah Naruto pada Gaara.

"Tidak bisa tuan muda. Anda harus mengikuti rapat ini sendiri." jawab Gaara datar.

"Tidak mau! Merepotkan! Mereka hanya memikirkan keuntungan pribadi saja tahu! Apalagi biasanya rapat hanya diisi dengan saling menyombongkan diri." balas Naruto tak mau kalah.

"Tetap tidak bisa. Dan selamat menikmati sarapan anda, tuan muda." Jawab Gaara sambil berlalu.

"Tunggu! Heei! Huh! Menyebalkan! Dasar tak punya alis! Mata panda! Tattoo jidat! Rakun bodoh! Orang pysco!" sembur Naruto pada Gaara yang baru saja manutup pintu kamarnya.

"Terima kasih pujiannya, Naru-chan." Jawab Gaara santai dari balik pintu.

"Gaah! Kau menyebalkan!" teriak Naruto dan melempar bantal kearah pintu.

Setelah menghabiskan sarapannya, Naruto berjalan menuju kamar mandinya untuk membersihkan diri dan bersiap untuk memenuhi panggilan rapatnya.

"Gaara! Mana bajuku?" Panggil Naruto dengan berteriak.

"Hah… tuan muda tak perlu berteriak begitu 'kan?" jawab Gaara sweatdrop

"Cepat! Dingin tahu!" balas Naruto tak perduli.

'Dia ini… manja sekali." Lagi-lagi Gaara sweatdrop.

"Nah, ayo cepat. Cepat berangkat, cepat sampai, cepat rapat, cepat selesai, cepat pulang. Ayo!" seru Naruto setelah memakai bajunya.

Ia tidak memakai jas layaknya seorang eksekutif. Biarpun ia seorang pimpinan perusahaan, ia tetaplah anak-anak. Jadi, ia hanya memakai kaus warna biru dipadu dengan celana 3/4 berwarna orange dan jaket tanpa lengan berwarna sama dengan celananya. Ah, tak lupa ia memakai handband untuk menutupi bekas lukanya saat mencoba untuk bunuh diri.

"Baik, tuan muda." Jawab Gaara.

"Hei, sudah kubilang panggil Naruto saja."

"Baiklah, Naruto."

"Nah, begitu 'kan lenih enak!" seru Naruto ceria.

Mereka masuk kedalam mobil dan langsung melesat menuju tempat rapat.

**~skip time~**

"Hhh~ selesai juga… dasar kakek-kakek sialan! Masa' aku harus rapat sampai jam sebelas begini sih?" keluh Naruto.

"Naruto, mereka itu rekan bisnismu! Kau tak boleh begitu!" ujar Gaara dari kursi pengemudi.

"Anata made tandoku de~!"(*) balas Naruto acuh dan memandang keluar jendela.

'Gadis waktu itu…. Namanya Hinata ya? Aku ingin bertemu lagi….' Batin Naruto.

'Ng? bukankah itu Hina-chan? Sedang apa malam-malam begini? Dia bersama teman prianya ya?' batin Naruto saat melihat Hinata di seret seseorang.

'Sepertinya dia dipaksa. Apa kutolong saja ya?' Tanya Naruto dalam hati. (A/N: nolong pake mikir dulu… udah tolong aja! Readers: lo ganggu aja minggir! Hiro: iya… iya… Oke! BACK TO THE STORY!)

"Gaara tunggu sebentar!" perintah Naruto pada Gaara untuk menghentikan laju mobil.

"Ada apa, Naru?" Tanya Gaara bingung karena tingkah Majikannya.

Naruto tak menjawab, ia masih memperhatikan Hinata. Dilihatnya pria tadi mendorong tubuh mungil Hinata ke tembok sebuah gang. Pria itu mulai mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Hinata. Naruto panas. Ia benci melihat adegan itu. Terlebih lagi, sepertinya pria raven itu memaksa Hinata untuk berciuman.

Dengan segera, Naruto membuka pintu mobil dan berlari menuju tempat Hinata.

"Lepaska dia, brengsek!" teriaknya murka.

"Na-naru-kun?" ujar Hinata parau. Sepertinya ia menangis karena dipaksa.

"Mau apa kau bocah? Lebih baik kau pulang dan tidur. Tak baik bagi anak kecil sepertimu masih berkeliaran malam-malam begini." Bentak sang pemuda raven tanpa mengubah posisinya.

"Kubilang lepaskan brengsek!" teriak Naruto sambil memukul wajah sang raven.

"Kau… berani-beraninya kau memukul wajahku!" teriak sang raven.

Naruto langsung mengambil posisi didepan Hinata setelah membuat sang raven menjauh.

"Jangan sentuh Hina-chan!" bentaknya.

"Berani sekali kau memerintahku! Kau pikir kau siapa? Kau tak tahu siapa aku?" ujarnya sombong.

"Memangnya siapa kau?" Tanya Naruto acuh.

"Huh! Aku Uchiha Sasuke! Anak pemilik Uchiha corp." ujarnya menyombongkan diri.

'Uchiha ya?' batin Naruto

"Huh! Begitu saja sudah sombong!" balas Naruto meremehkan.

Mamang, kalau soal kekayaan tak akan ada yang bisa menandingi kekayaan milik keluarga Namikaze.

"Apa kau bilang? Kau sendiri hanya seorang bocah tak punya apa-apa!" seru Sasuke marah.

"Huh! Asal kau tahu saja aku ini-"

Sebelum Naruto bisa menyelesaikan kaliamatnya, ia sudah dihajar habis-habisan oleh Sasuke.

BUGH! BUGH! DUAK!

"Ukh!"

"Hoek!" Naruto memuntahkan darah.

"Kyaaa! He-hentikan! Hentikan jangan pukuli Naru! HENTIKAN!" seru Hinata kalap. Namun, semua perkataannya hanya dianggap angin lalu oleh Sasuke. Ia terus saja memukuli bocah dua belas tahun itu.

**Gaara POV**

"… HENTIKAN!"

'Ng? suara siapa itu? Sepertinya berasal dari arah yang tadi dituju Naruto. Ada apa ya? Sebaiknya aku kesana.'

BUGH!

'Itu suara pukulan. Ada apa sebenarnya?'

Aku mempercepat asal suara. Firasatku tak enak. Pasti terjadi sesuatu!

**Normal POV**

"Huh! Begitu saja sudah hampir mati! Dasar bocah sok!" ujar Sasuke sombong.

"U-urusai! Aku belum…. A-aku masih bisa…" ujar Naruto sambil berusaha berdiri.

"Naru-kun, cukup. Jangan… kau bisa mati… ku-kumohon… sudah." Pinta Hinata sambil terisak.

"Aku… masih bisa. Tak akan kumaafkan orang yang berani menyentuh Hina-chan!" teriak Naruto.

"Hoo… masih mau dipukuli ya? Huh! Aku sudah bosan bocah! Hei, aku tak jadi denganmu! Lebih baik kau kubur dia sebelum membusuk" ujar Sasuke pada Hinata.

"Aku belum mati, sialan!" seru Naruto murka.

Sasuke tak menggubris omongannya dan berlalu. Baru beberapa langkah ia berjalan ia mendengar ada orang berteriak yang sepertinya memanggil bocah sok kuat –bagi Sasuke- a.k.a Naruto.

"Naruto! Kau- sebenarnya ada apa?" Tanya Gaara khawatir dan berlutut dekat Naruto yang ada dalam dekapan Hinata.

"A-ano, ta-tadi Naru-kun berusaha menolongku…. Dan… dia… di pukuli…" jawab Hinata terbata.

Gaara mendongakkan kepalanya dan melihat Sasuke.

"Kau! Pasti kau yang memukulinya 'kan?" Tanya Gaara kasar.

Sasuke berbalik, "Kalau 'ya' kenapa?" jawabnya santai.

"Brengsek!" Gaara baru saja ingin bangkit dan menghajar Sasuke tapi dihentikan oleh Naruto.

"Tak perlu dibalas, Gaara. Uhuk!" perintah Naruto.

"Naruto, kau muntah darah! Sialan!"

Naruto menarik tangannya dan menggeleng. Lalu, ia memperlihatkan seringai setannya.

'Begitu? Dia punya rencana lain untuk balas dendam ya?' batin Gaara.

"Hahh… jadi, apa rencanamu?" Tanya Gaara pasrah.

"Aku sudah tahu namanya." Jawab Naruto masih dengan seringainya. "Hancurkan Uchiha." Bisiknya pada Gaara.

"Baik." Gaara menerima perintah 'mulia' tuannya dengan senang hati dan seringai pysco-nya

"Maaf, tapi sebaiknya kita segera ke rumah sakit." Ujar Hinata mengintrupsi.

"Hn." Gaara segera menggendong Naruto dan memasukkannya ke mobil.

"Bo-boleh aku ikut?" Tanya Hinata. Ia sangat khawatir dengan keadaan Naruto.

"Kau… Khawatir?" Tanya Gaara ragu.

"Tentu saja!" jawab Hinata pasti.

"Naiklah."

"Arigatou." Hinata berterima kasih.

**Di Rumah Sakit.**

Seorang dokter tengah memeriksa Naruto. Setelah beberapa menit akhirnya dia bicara, "Dia tak apa-apa hanya memar. Seminggu lagi juga akan hilang."

"Yokatta na." ujar Gaara bersyukur.

"Syu-syukurlah~" ujar Hinata sambil berlinang air mata. Jujur, ia sangat khawatir dengan keadaan Naruto tadi.

"Kau teman Naru?" Tanya sang dokter, Tsunade.

"Ya." Jawab Hinata.

"Syukurlah, anak itu punya teman sekarang." Ujar Tsunade.

"Eh? Memangnya Naru-kun tak punya teman?" Tanya Hinata bingung.

"Ya. Tuan mudaku, Naruto tak punya teman. Ia sibuk dengan masalah perusahaan. Tak ada waktu untuk bermain-main. Makanya aku senang kau mau jadi temannya." Ujar Gaara pada Hinata.

"Begitukah? Dia 'kan masih kecil." Ujar Hinata sambil mengelus rambut pirang Naruto. Berharap matanya membuka dan memperlihatkan keindahan langit biru melaui matanya.

"Aku mungkin masih anak-anak. Tapi takdir berkata lain." Ujar Naruto yang tersadar.

"Na-naru-"

"Takdir mamaksaku membuang kebahagiaan yang seharusnya didapat oleh anak seumurku. Memaksaku untuk menjadi dewasa dalam waktu singkat. Memaksaku untuk menutup hatiku." Ujarnya lirih.

"Naru-kun, kau jangan sedih lagi ya? 'Kan ada aku temanmu!" ujar Hinata mencoba membuat suasana menjadi lebih ceria.

"Aku tak pernah menganggapmu sebagai teman." Ujar Naruto.

"Karena aku, selalu memandangmu sebagai gadis yang kusukai. Aku menyukaimu, Hina-chan." Ujar Naruto serius. Matanya menggambarkan betapa seriusnya dia.

Merasa akan mengganggu suasana, Gaara dan Tsunade keluar ruangan.

"Akhirnya cucuku memiliki orang yang disukainya. Terlebih, anak itu baik. Dia tak mengincar harta Namikaze 'kan." Ujar Tsunade pada Gaara yang sudah di luar ruangan.

"Anda benar Tsunade-sama. Aku juga ikut senang atas ini semua." Ujar Gaara tulus.

"Kau sendiri kapan menikah?" goda Tsunade.

"Minggu depan di Jerman." Jawab Gaara _blushing._

"Wah, wah. Cepat juga. Selamat ya! Aku titip salam pada Matsuri." Ujar Tsunade.

"Hn."

Kembali ke dalam ruang rawat.

Hinata POV

"E-eh?"

Aku tak percaya dengan pendengaranku. Naruto? Suka? Padaku? Bukannya aku tak suka. Setelah bertemu dengannya aku selalu memikirkannya. Bisa dibilang, aku juga suka padanya. Apa…. Aku boleh menerima pernyataannya? Dunia kami berbeda jauh. Aku rasa aku tak pan-

Seolah tahu isi pikiranku ia berkata, "Aku tak peduli dengan status atau apapu itu, Hina-chan. Aku menyukai- bukan, aku mencintaimu. Maukah kau…. Jadi tunanganku?" tanyanya dengan muka semerah tomat.

Mukaku memanas. Kupastikan mukaku tak jauh berbeda dengannya.

"Kau melamarku?" tanyaku memastikan.

"Ya. Jadi, apa kau menerimanya?" tanyanya lagi.

"Tentu saja! Dengan senang hati!" jawabku sambil menghambur kepelukannya.

"Aduh…. Badanmu kecil sekali sih?" ejekku.

"Berisik! Lihat saja nanti aku pasti lebih tinggi darimu!" ujarnya tak mau kalah.

"Oh ya, tapi aku-"

"Aku?" aku tak sabar menunggu ucapannya.

"Tidak jadi." Ucapnya sambil membuang muka.

"Ih! Gak tegas! Apa sih? Aku penasaran…." Rengekku.

"Kau akan tahu nanti malam. Boleh aku minta nomormu?" pintanya.

"Ini!" aku memberikannya selembar kertas berisi nomorku.

"Terima kasih. Ini nomorku."

Aku menerima secarik kertas yang di berikannya.

"Pulanglah. Akan kusuruh Gaara mengantarmu."

"Baiklah. Sampai jumpa!" aku mencium pipinya sekilas dan berlari keluar ruang rawat.

"Lembut…." Ujarnya. Aku mendengarnya dan segera menutup pintu ruang rawatnya.

"Mari, saya antar." Ujar Gaara mengagetkanku.

"Kau mendengar pembicaraan kami?" tanyaku padanya.

"Tidak." Jawabnya datar.

"Lalu, kenapa kau tahu kalau Naru-kun menyuruhmu untuk mengantarku?" tanyaku lagi.

"Perkiraan. Aku bukan orang rendah yang suka mencuri dengar pembicaraan orang lain." Balasnya datar.

"Maaf."

"Hn." Responnya.

.

.

"Huaah~ segarnya….." aku baru selesai berendam. Rasanya nyaman sekali.

_Drrtt… Drrtt…._

**From: Naru-kun.**

**Hina, bisa kau datang ke bandara Konoha besok?**

Eh? Kenapa menyuruhku ke bandara? Memangnya ia mau kemana?

**To: Naru-kun**

**Aku bisa sih…. Besok 'kan sabtu dan sekolah libur. Memangnya ada apa? Kau mau pergi?**

_Drrtt…. Drrtt…._

Ah, ada balasan darinya.

**From: Naru-kun**

**Aku tidak bisa mengatakannya sekarang. Kuharap kau datang ke bandara besok jam 9 pagi. Usahakan jangan telat. Terima kasih. Oyasumi.**

Ya ampun… bahasanya kaku sekali… apa semua orang dengan strata atas begitu ya?

**To: Naru-kun**

**Oyasumi! ^^**

'Sebaiknya aku tidur sekarang agar tidak terlambat besok.'

**Naruto POV**

_Drrtt… Drrtt…_

**From: Hyuuga Hinata**

**Oyasumi!^^**

"Haah…. Besok ya? jadi pimpinan itu memang berat ya?" keluhku tanpa sadar.

"Oi! Oi! Naruto kau mau mengeluh? Tidak! Kau tidak boleh mengeluh! Kau sudah janji pada tou-san untuk menjadi anak yang kuat dan tidak pernar mengeluh!" seruku pada diriku sendiri.

Aku membetulkan posisiku dan segera tidur.

**~skip time~**

**Normal POV**

Pagi menjelang. Matahari mulai menampakkan sinarnya. Mengakibatkan terbangunnya seorang tuan muda di sebuah mansion mewah.

"Sudah pagi. Gaara belum datang, apa aku bangun terlalu pagi ya? Sebaiknya aku mandi saja." Ujar sang tuan muda dan berjalam menuju kamar mandi pribadinya untuk membasuh tubuhnya.

Sang tuan muda mulai menanggalkan pakaiannya satu persatu dan menyalakan shower. Air hangat meluncur mengenai anggota tubuhnya, membasuh seluruh tubuhnya tanpa kecuali.

Tok! Tok! Tok!

"Naruto, kau didalam?" Tanya pelayan pribadinya.

"Ya. kau siapkan saja bajuku, Gaara." Perintah sang tuan muda yang diketahui bernama Naruto.

"Baik." Sahut Gaara patuh.

Setelah selesai membasuh seluruh tubuhnya, Naruto keluar kamar mandi dan mendapati baju yang akan ia pakai sudah siap. Ia memakai bajunya. Setelah selesai memakai baju ia mendengar seseorang kembali mengetuk pintu kamarnya.

"Masuk." Ujarnya memberikan izin masuk pada orang yang mengetuk.

"Naruto, aku bawakan sarapanmu." Ujar sang pengetuk pintu yang ternyata adalah pelayan pribadi Naruto, Gaara.

Naruto segera melahap sarapannya.

"Naruto, sebelum berangkat ke bandara, ada beberapa berkas yang harus kau periksa." Ujar Gaara.

"Bawakan saja kemari." Sahut Naruto santai.

"Baik." Gaara keluar kamar untuk mengambil berkas yang akan diperiksa Naruto.

"Gaara, berita utama di Koran pagi ini?" Tanya Naruto.

"Fuh, tak perlu ditanya 'kan? Tentu saja berita kebangkrutan perusahaan Uchiha." Ujarnya datar sambil menutup pintu kamar Naruto.

Tak berapa lama ia muncul lagi dengan setumpuk berkas ditangannya.

'Katanya 'beberapa' apanya yang 'beberapa'? banyak begitu.' Gerutu Naruto dalam hati.

Tanpa banyak bicara Naruto segera menyelesaikan tugasnya, "Hhh~ selesai!" serunya gembira karena terlepas dari beban.

"Ah ya! hampir lupa!" serunya tanpa sadar. Ia berjalan mendekati lemari pakaiannya dan menarik sebuah laci. Didalam laci tersebut terdapat sebuah kotak kecil berwarna merah.

"Kaa-san, Naru mau melamar lho!" ujar Naruto seakan kaa-san-nya ada disini.

"Tuan muda, waktunya anda berangkat." Panggil seseorang dari pintu kamar Naruto.

"Ya. tolong bawakan koperku, Izumo." Perintah Naruto.

"Baik, Tuan muda."

Naruto segera menyamankan diri didalam mobilnya dan memerintahkan sang supir, Gaara untuk melaju cepat agar ia tak terlambat. Mobil mereka pun melaju cepat diatas aspal hitam, menuju bandara Konoha.

**Hinata POV**

Aku melirik jam tangan berwarna ungu kesayanganku lagi, 'Sudah jam sembilan lewat lima belas menit. Apa Naruto terlambat ya?'

Aku mengedarkan pandanganku mencari sosok yang sangat mudah dikenali karena rambutnya yang berwarna terang itu.

'Ah, itu dia!'

**Naruto POV**

'Hinata, apa dia sudah datang? Dia pasti menungguku.'

"Ini salahmu Gaara! Padahal aku sudah bangun pagi!" ujarku menyalahkan Gaara.

"Terserah." Sahutnya santai.

"Ah, Hina-chan!" panggilku saat melihat siluet wanita yang kucintai.

"Naru-kun."

"Naruto, cepatlah. Jangan sampai terlambat check in. aku duluan." Ujar Gaara sambil berlalu meninggalkan ku dan Hinata.

Aku melirik jam tanganku, 'Sial Cuma sepuluh menit.'

"Hina-chan, aku Cuma ingin bilang kalau aku akan pergi ke Jerman untuk mengurus perusahaanku yang ada disana."

"Ya. sukses ya. kau akan pergi selama berapa bulan?" tanyanya.

"Bukan 'bulan', tapi 'tahun'. Aku akan pergi selama enam tahun."

"Ke-kenapa lama sekali?" tanyanya.

"Ada banyak hal yang harus kuselesaikan. Terlebih, aku sekaligus melanjutkan kuliahku disana." Jawabku.

"Kuliah?"

"Ya. dan, maukah kau menungguku?" aku tak percaya diri. Tentu saja! Mana ada orang yang mau menunggu orang yang belum lama dikenalnya selama itu? Pasti akan lupa dengan cepat.

"Aku mau. Karena aku juga menyukai Naru-kun."

'Eh? Apa katanya?'

"Ka-kau mau menungguku karena kau menyukaiku?" tanyaku memastikan

Ia menjawab pertanyaanku dengan anggukkan kecil. Tanpa sadar aku menarik tangan hingga ia limbung. Segera, kukecup singkat bibir mungilnya dan memasukkan kota kecil berwarna merah yang tadi kubawa kedalam kantung dress-nya.

Aku segera melepas kecupanku dan berlari menjauhinya dan mengucapkan salam perpisahan, "Kau tunganganku sekarang! Aku pasti pulang untuk menjemputmu! Makanya, tunggu aku ya! sampai nanti!"

Aku menengok sedikit kebelakan dan mendapati wajahnya yang semerah tomat, 'Tunggulah, Hinata!'

Aku segera memasuki kabin pesawat yang akan membawaku hingga ke Jerman. Duduk di sebelah pelayan pribadiku, Gaara.

"Salam perpisahannya sudah, Naruto?" tanyanya.

"Ya. dengan ini, aku akan tenang." Jawabku sambil memegang kalung dengan cincin sebagai liontinnya. Cincin pasangan dengan Hinata.

"Begitukah? Syukurlah."

"Ya!" seruku senang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Enam tahun kemudian, Bandara Konoha.**

**Normal POV**

Sesosok wanita berumur dua puluh satu tahun tengah mengedarkan pandangannya. Tampaknya ia sedang mencari seseorang di bandara itu.

"Naru-kun… mana ya?" ujarnya sambil sesekali melihan cincin yang bertengger manis di jari manisnya.

'Sudah enam tahun. Apa ia masil bisa mengenaliku?' batinnya resah.

'Hina-chan, tak terasa sudah enam tahun ya? apa kau masih bisa mengenaliku? Aku pasti sudah banyak berubah.' Batin seorang pemuda berumur delapan belas tahun cemas.

Sepanjang perjalanannya ia terus saja dilirik para wanita yang ada di bandara itu. Semua? Tentu saja! Mana ada perempuan yang tak menengok ketika pria berperawakan tinggi dengan rambut pirang, mata biru dan kulit tan yang eksotis melintas didekatnya? Ok, kecuali wanita itu buta.

'Ah , bukankah itu Hina-chan? Sepertinya dia tidak melihatku. Hihihihi…. Sepertinya dia sedang mencari-cari aku.' Batin sang pemuda bernama Naruto.

"Hina-chan?" panggilnya.

"Eh? Na-naruto-kun?"

"Kau tak berubah ya, Hina-chan?" godaku santai.

"Ka-kau sudah berbeda ya, Naru-kun. Kau jadi lebih tinggi dariku sekarang." Sahutnya sambil berusaha menyembunyikan rona merah diwajahnya.

"Tentu saja. Bukankah aku berjanji akan lebih besar darimu?"

"Be-benar juga ya… haha.."

"Hina, kita langsung saja ya!"

"La-langsung apa?"

Naruto segera melepas kopernya dan menggendong Hinata ala bride style.

"Na-narut-"

"Langsung apa? Tentu saja ke Gereja!" jawab Naruto cepat.

"Gereja?"

"Aduh, Hina-chan kau kok jadi lemot begini sih?"

"Naru!"

"Hahaha… tentu saja untuk menghadiri pernikahan kita! Ayo, Gaara! Kau sudah siapkan semua 'kan?" Tanya Naruto pada pelayan yang membawakan kopernya.

"Ya. semua sudah siap, Naruto."

"Tu-tunggu Naru-"

Tanpa menggubris perkataan Hinata, Naruto segera tancap gas menuju Gereja tempat pernikahan mereka akan dilaksanakan.

"Naruto-sama, Hinata-sama, silahkan sebelah sini." Ujar seorang maid menuntun mereka menuju ruang ganti.

"Aku tunggu di altar ya, Hina."

'Menikah dengan Naru-kun? Apa aku mimpi?' batin Hinata.

"Hinata-sama, mari saya bantu." Ujar seorang maid menyadarkan Hinata.

"E-eh, I-ya."

Teng! Teng! Teng! Teng! (sfx: lonceng pernikahan)

"Kau boleh mencium pengantinmu sekarang." Ujar sang pastor.

Naruto dan Hinata saling berhadapan. Hinata tidak menyangka kalau ternyata semua orang yang dikenalnya ada di sini. Mulai dari kerabatnya hingga teman-temannya.

"Berjanjilah untuk disampingku selamanya, Naruto." Ujar Hinata sebelum mereka berciuman.

"Dengan senang hati, Hime-sama." Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Hinata dan mulai menutup matanya. Hinata pun melakukan hal yang sama.

Bibir mereka bertemu. Ini ciuman mereka yang kedua. Ciuman ini bukan ciuman yang didasari nafsu belaka. Ciuman tulus dari dasar hati mereka. Sebagai pengikat janji sehidup semati mereka.

"Aku mencintaimu, Naruto."

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Hinata." Jawab Naruto sambil membawa Hinata dalam pelukannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

(*) Terserah padamu sajalah!

**FIN**

**Huaaaa! Selesai juga~! Yosh! Jangan lupa review ya!**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**P**

**L**

**E**

**A**

**S**

**E**


End file.
